


Slow

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, i miss my boys, need some more jaehyungparkian crumbs, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Jae wants to do it slow. Brian wants it fast.This is literally just pwp
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Slow

Sweat trickled down his spine. From the cleft of his ass, down along every vertebrae, right to the wet nape of his neck. Brian’s dark hair clumped with perspiration, cheek rubbed red from where he pressed against the mattress. Jae clamped his hips with both hands, taking ages to fill him with his thick length.

“Jaehyung,” sighed Brian, palms gripping his bedsheet as he supported himself with his knees. He spread his legs wider, hoping to encourage Jae to fuck him harder. To do something other than thrusting into him, wickedly slow and satisfyingly deep.

There was a time for that, for taking whatever pace Jae set, but Brian grew impatient. He’d been eager when Jae spread him with his thumbs, licking into him and teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. Cock dripping when Jae worked up to four relentless fingers inside of him. 

Curled them so precisely against his prostate, continuously bringing him to the edge without letting him fall over once. He was surprised Jae hadn't gone for his full hand since the elder man was being such a goddamn tease...

“Holy shit,” he moaned, burying his face in the blankets, nose smushed against the bed. His fingers tightened on the sheet, anchoring there as Jae pulled out just as slowly. So slowly Brian was sure he felt every vein along Jae’s fat cock. “Why do I even like you?”

“Because nobody can take care of you the way I do, BriBri,” answered Jae, cockhead keeping Brian open as he thumbed the younger man’s hips. 

Brian clenched tightly around him and he gasped, still not moving despite Brian’s frustrated grunt and attempt to impale himself on more of his cock. 

“Nobody else knows how to get you hot and begging to be taken apart.”

“Might be hot, but I'm not begging,” growled Brian, brow wrinkling when Jae nudged back inside. He'd taken three deep breaths before Jae’s hips met his ass. He ground on Jae’s cock. Circled his hips and moaned over the fantastic stretch of the elder man in his body.

“Not yet.”

“Jae-Hyung,” gasped Brian, digging his elbows into the mattress and shoving back on the larger man’s cock. Trying to as Jae kept a firm hold on his hips, hampering his movements, keeping every bit in control.

“BriBri,” Jae teased in return, rubbing Brian’s hips and inching his hips back and forth. “We got all day to enjoy ourselves, baby. What's your hurry, huh?”

It was rare for them to both be free at the same time, work and schedules getting in the way. 

“Don't know, Jae, maybe my hard-on?” groaned Brian, throwing a glare at the elder man over his shoulder.

Jae chuckled and reached around for Brian’s cock. “Aw, baby, you saying I'm not making you feel good?” he asked, slowly pulling his fingers along Brian’s weeping erection. Stilled with his hips flush against the pretty curves of Brian’s cheeks, he stroked the younger with his strong hand. “Never said you couldn't come, BriBri.”

“But I can't, not with you- Jae-,” groaned Brian, sure he would sink through the bed with how hard he pressed his face into the blankets. 

Thumbing the head of his cock, Jae spread his precome and massaged his fingers beneath the crown. The elder man loosened his grip, letting Brian rock back and wriggle against Jae’s hips, pulling an appreciative grunt from the larger man’s throat.

“If you want me to do something else, all you gotta do is ask,” said Jae cheekily, leaning over Brian’s back and kissing his ear. “Say, 'Jaehyungie-Hyung, please would you...”

“Jae,” moaned Brian, turning toward the elder with narrowed eyes, “I’m not gonna beg you.”

“Then it looks like we're sticking with slow, baby.” He shifted his hips, pulling out just enough for Brian to feel him push back inside. 

Jae tightened his fingers over Brian’s cock, keeping his strokes firm beneath Brian’s cockhead.

Brian shivered and rubbed his chest, dragging his palms over his pecs and thumbing his nipples. He twisted the hard peaks, another shiver rippling up and down his spine. Jae hardly moved his hips, giving his cock all of his attention. 

His body arched, cock leaking in Jae’s fist. He'd been on the edge since Jae had gotten his hands on him, been on the edge but Jae had kept him there, skillfully working him toward release and easing off before he could tip over.

Jae stilled his strokes, rhythmically squeezing Brian’s cock as he tenderly pulled back, Brian’s body hot around the tip of his cock. Adjusting his angle, he pushed back inside, snapping his hips hard like he knew Brian wanted. A tease of the pace Brian was too proud to beg him for.

“Oh my god,” huffed Brian, letting go of his chest and digging his fingers into the sheet again. He started to lift onto his palms, but Jae let go of his hip and pushed between his shoulder blades, keeping him down with his ass raised.

“Perfect where you are, BriBri. Stay just like this,” whispered Jae, fingers inching down Brian’s spine before he curled his hand back around Brian’s hip. He pulled out real slow and bucked hard again, swiveling his hips and resuming the slide of his fingers along Brian’s erection.

Brian muffled a groan in the blanket, eyes falling closed as he held on to the bedsheet and focused on the renewed massage of his fingers. Gave himself something to fixate on instead of how Jae was doing exactly the opposite of what he really wanted. 

Though Jae touching his cock was definitely an improvement no matter how much the elder man toyed with him. He bucked into the stroke of Jae’s fist, Jae shifting deeper when he rolled backward.

He was ready to beg. Clenching around the elder didn't spur Jae to move, only pulled pleased hums from Jae’s chest, Jae’s large hand fluttering over the jut of his right hip. 

Brian tried futilely to fuck himself on Jae’s cock, bracing himself on his knees and rolling his hips, but Jae tightened his grasp and kept him in place. Prevented him from even grinding forward into the circle of Jae fingers.

“Jae, come on!”

“Just ask me, Brian, ask me for exactly what you want, BriBri,” whispered Jae, hunching over Brian and pressing delicate kisses to the tight muscle of Brian’s shoulders. 

Brian tensed beneath his mouth, back rising and falling with Brian’s slow, even inhale. Exhaling sharply, Brian went lax under him, spine dipping in defeat as Brian turned to look up at him, pretty eyes shining.

“Jaehyung-Hyung,” answered Brian in the same quiet murmur, “please would you fuck me harder.”

He smirked and squeezed Brian’s cock. God he loved it when Brian called him Hyung. “Sorry, BriBri, didn't quite catch that. Jaehyung, what?”

Brian grumbled and nearly shouted, “Jae, fuck me harder!” Jae quirked a brow and he huffed out a whiny, “Hyung. Please.”

“That's all I wanted to hear.” Jae winked teasingly and straightened, holding on to both of Brian’s hips again. “But nah, don't really fancy hard right now, baby; you need to feel it. Feel every inch stretching you open.”

Brian’s jaw clenched and he growled, scrambling out from under Jae’s grasp. He pushed Jae’s taller frame backward with the ball of his foot, Jae slipping out of him with a dirty pop. 

Jae spluttered and he turned around, Brian used the man’s confusion to push him onto his back and quickly straddle Jae’s lap. He found the lube and squeezed more over Jae’s cock. 

Palming the center of Jae’s lean chest, Brian took Jae back into his body.

He wasted no time. Made sure Jae was seated to the hilt and then pressed both hands on Jae’s hard chest. Lifted off of the elder man’s lap and hurriedly ground back down.

Jae swore and threw his head back, unable to match the wild rhythm of Brian’s hips. He reached out and folded his fingers over Brian’s waist, holding on as Brian used him fast and hard. 

His orgasm had been a distant smolder in his belly, now burning bright and present along every nerve. The muscles of his arm shifted, reacting to his thudding pulse, whirring as his chest and face flushed.

“BriBri, Christ, baby, you gotta slow down or I’m gonna come,” he groaned, closing his eyes and tipping back his head. Jae rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it as he steadied his breathing. Brian kept his fervent pace, pert ass smacking against the fronts of his thighs as Brian rode his cock.

Brian shook his head, smirk devilish as he dug his fingers into Jae’s chest. “No Hyung, you need to feel it,” he echoed challengingly, clenching tightly around Jae’s cock and riding the elder hard. 

He keened, Jae’s fingertips bruising his waist, but he didn't let up. Braced his hands on Jae’s developing pecs and used Jae’s heavy cock, breathing hard, sweat dripping down the curve of his spine.

Jae planted his feet on the bed, climax still hot in his gut, but not nearly as imminent as when Brian first sat on his cock. He loosened his grip on Brian’s slim waist, dragging his tongue over his lips and relishing the tight squeeze of Brian around him. 

“Feeling something, BriBri,” he groaned, watching Brian’s cock bob wetly against his stomach with each downward press of Brian’s hips.

He reached out for Brian’s cock and his eyes widened, Brian catching his right hand and prying the other one from his waist. Brian smirked and leant over him, chests nearly pressed flush, Brian pinning his arms above his head.

“If you're not gonna fuck me like I begged you to, then you don't get to touch me,” said Brian, voice more rumble than words. He shifted his fingers around Jae’s forearms, pushing down hard on the flesh and fucking himself on Jae’s cock.

“Oh no?” asked Jae, leaning up and kissing Brian’s chest, the thrust of Brian’s hips stuttering, but he didn't try to lean away. “Might not be able to touch you,” he whispered, brushing his mouth toward Brian’s left nipple, “but I can still kiss you.”

Brian swallowed hard, chin dipping to his collarbone, gaze intent on the slide of Jae’s tongue around his nipple. His nipple tightened under the gentle swipes and Jae curled his lips around it, tongue flickering over the peak. Jae pinched it between his teeth and Brian moaned loudly. 

Shaking his head, he let Jae continue lapping at his chest. Focused on the frenzied rise and fall of his own hips and the sound of his cock against Jae’s abdomen.

He closed his eyes and his mouth fell open with his breathing, panting as he ground on the elder man’s lap. Jae sucked on his other nipple, arms limp beneath the fierce curl of his fingers. 

Brian held both of Jae’s arms with one hand, although he was sure Jae would leave them there if he didn't restrain him, but he liked that extra bit of control. 

Wrapping his free hand around himself, he screwed his fist, bucking forward into his hand and back onto Jae’s thick length. Jae sucked a mark beneath his left pec and he moaned.

“Shit, BriBri. God yes, baby, ride my cock. Ride me like I know you're aching for it,” gasped Jae, curling his fingers into fists and grinding into Brian’s ass. 

Brian groaned and quickened his pace, pre come leaking onto Jae’s chest and belly. Hand sliding along his left arm, Brian linked their fingers. He squeezed Brian’s hand and caught the younger man’s gaze.

Brian nodded. “Whatever you want, Jaehyungie-Hyung,” he keened, biting his bottom lip when Jae brought their hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Fuck, Hyung, faster, I need it.”

“Am I allowed to touch you now?” Brian glared at him and guided his left hand to his hip, right hand following and settling on Brian’s left hip. 

“God, I'm close...” Brian made to wrap his hand around himself, but Jae beat him there, right hand curling around his cock. Jae worked him slow and firm, contrast in rhythm making his stomach tighten and his cock jerk. “Jae! Hyung, please!”

Jae groaned and rocked into Brian, climax heavy at the base of his spine. Every press of Brian against him sent surges through his body, cock thickening and jerking in the tight clench of Brian’s ass. “Yeah, BriBri, yes. Oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Brian, shit, baby, fuck!” He threw his head back and his hips spasmed, Brian moaning and swiveling on his lap.

“God, Jaehyungie-Hyung, feel so good,” whispered Brian, waiting for Jae to relax between his thighs. Jae sighed and stroked his cock again, left hand sliding up toward his chest, fingers teasing his nipples. “God, keep doing that, Jaehyungie, yes...”

He sighed, cock twitching, slide of lube and his come around him as Brian fucked himself making his hips jerk. 

“That's it, baby. Make yourself come on my cock,” encouraged Jae, letting the roll of Brian’s body guide his erection through Jae’s fist. “C'mon, Younghyun-ah, come all over me.”

“Fuck,” bit Brian, brow pinching as he neared that peak. Jae rolled his nipple between his thumb and forefinger and he gasped, folding over Jae and catching the elder man’s bottom lip between his own. He shuddered, swearing into Jae’s mouth and spilling across Jae’s stomach.

“Perfect, BriBri, so pretty,” whispered Jae, sliding his left hand up Brian’s neck and cupping his cheek. “Come here,” he said, guiding their mouths together again and sliding his tongue against Brian’s, the younger man’s fast breaths puffing against his face. He carded his hand through Brian’s hair and cradled the back of Brian’s head, humming when the younger nuzzled the join of his neck and shoulder. “You're all right, Brian.”

Brian groaned and rubbed his face over Jae’s collarbone, the pressure of Jae inside him when they shifted making him mewl. 

He carefully eased off Jae’s lap, the elder man’s cock half-hard against the cleft of his ass when he sprawled on top of Jae. 

Jae rubbed his back and buried his face in his hair. “Can't believe you got me to beg and then didn't even give me what I asked for.”

“Never promised to, just told you what I wanted to hear, BriBri,” answered Jae playfully, watching Brian’s soft black hair fluff up under the drag of his fingertips.

“You're such a jerk,” sighed Brian, pushing up into Jae’s hand. “Why do I like you?”

“You don't.” Jae gently tugged Brian’s hair until Brian tipped his head back, gazes meeting, “You love me,” he said, leaning down and pressing their mouths together.

“Good reason to put up with you, I guess.”

“Mhm, suppose it helps that I love you back,” said Jae, eyes fluttering closed when Brian leant up to kiss him. He opened his mouth to Brian’s tongue, dropping both arms around Brian’s waist and holding him close.

“Yeah,” agreed Brian, grinning prettily, the curl of Jae’s mouth mirroring his own, “that helps, too.”

-

Thanks for reading guys!! ❤️❤️❤️

Everyone stay healthy!! 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos 🤗🤗🤗  
> 🦊❤️🐥


End file.
